The present invention relates to an apparatus for artificial wind power generation. It has been proposed to provide an apparatus for artificial wind power generation using updraft energy which is generated by introducing air, which is hotter and has lower density than the air in the surrounding atmosphere, into a container such as a chimney. Efficiency of the apparatus for artificial wind power generation strictly depends on the altitude difference between an air inlet and an air outlet. Therefore, it is important to construct a low cost container which can reach great heights. It has been, however, difficult to construct a low cost container which both has great height and can tolerate strong winds.